


Tender Love (And Lots of Care)

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a happy ending???, Childhood Trauma, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, child rape, idk - Freeform, this is really messed up, thought of this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Emira and Amity have a conversation about violations, then the twins help their baby sister bear the trauma.Read the tags, this story is extremely dark.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Tender Love (And Lots of Care)

An eight-year-old Amity laid on her bed, panting. She listened as the sounds of Father’s footsteps fading as he walked away from her bedroom. She stayed silent, not making a peep as she listened to Mother call out that she was going out with Father, and then they left. Amity let the tears fall at that point, silently sobbing. Her tank top and PJ shorts had been thrown somewhere else in the room and Amity was about 90% sure that Father had taken her underwear. She had no idea why.

She knew one thing though. Emmy and Eddie would help her. Amity crawled off her bed on shaky legs, grabbing her fluffy robe and shrugging it on. She crept out of her bedroom and looked up and down the hallway before shuffling towards her big sister’s room.

She knocked twice before opening the door. Emira was sitting on the fluffy rug on the floor of her room with Edric sitting across from her, playing some card game Amity couldn’t remember the name of.

“Em-Emmy?” she asked, voice cracking. Emira jerked her head up, eyes landing on the tear-splotched face and shaking body of her little sister.

“Amity? What’s wrong? You were supposed to be in bed half an hour ago.” Emira climbed to her feet, walking over to Amity. Amity shook her head.

“Father… hurt me.” Amity thought the action had a word, but she didn’t know it. Emira looked Amity up and down, trying to figure out what was going on from the little information she had. Edric came over too, kneeling down in front of Amity. Even at ten years old, Edric was still a lot taller than both of his sisters, especially Amity. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked between her and his twin.

“Mittens? What did Father do to you?” He had a feeling he knew, but he oh-so wanted to be wrong.

Amity brought her right hand up, making a circle with her thumb and pointer finger. She used the pointer finger on her left and stuck it into the circle. Emira gasped.

“Oh, Ami.” Emira wrapped her little sister in a huge hug, Edric joining her after a few seconds of processing the new information.

After holding her for a solid two minutes, the twins broke away.

“Come on Mittens, let’s go get you cleaned up. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Emira said, using the soft and gentle voice she always did with her baby sister. She carefully guided her into Emira’s private bathroom, motioning to Ed to go get Amity some clean clothes.

He scampered off and Emira closed the bathroom door, helping Amity strip of her robe, leaving her completely naked. Emira could see blood on the inside of the little girl’s thighs and internally cringed.

She moved to turn on the shower, pulling down five bottles from the cabinet.

Amity leaned against the counter, sniffling as memories flooded her. She tried to block them out, tried to distract herself with things in the bathroom, but it was to no avail. The tears began to flow again and Amity reached out, grabbing the hem of Emira’s t-shirt, trying to provide herself with any comfort she could. 

Emira spun around, gently taking Amity into her arms and then helping her into the bathtub. She set her down on the floor of the tub, then climbed back out to strip herself. She returned after a few seconds, pulling down the showerhead and kneeling in front of Amity.

“Okay, this is gonna feel really weird, but it’s the only way to get everything out.” Amity nodded and spread her legs for Emira, trying to will away the flashbacks of her dad forcing her legs open less than an hour ago.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

“Hey, I got the clothes, can I come in?” Edric called from just outside the door. Amity startled, but Emira kept her steady with a hand on her knee.

“Yeah! Just set them on the counter!” Emira called back, making sure the shower curtain was shut enough that Edric wouldn’t see them. She knew it really wouldn’t be an issue, hex Emira and Edric had taken baths together their whole lives, but for Amity’s sake, it was easier if Em was the only one looking at her.

Once Edric was gone, Emira positioned the showerhead at an angle where the water could wash up inside of Amity and rinse everything out. 

“Emmy?” Amity asked with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, Mittens?” Emira responded, pulling the showerhead away in fear of hurting the younger girl.

“No, that’s okay, I just had a question,” Amity assured her, and Emira resumed cleaning her out. She felt sick watching as the liquid pouring out of the girl’s tiny vagina turned from red blood to white semen.

“What is it?”

“What was Father doing?” The question was so simple, yet it made Emira start to cry. Thankfully the steam from the shower helped hide her tears. How do you explain to an eight-year-old that her Father just raped her?

“Well, the proper explanation is that he raped you. He took advantage of you because you trusted him. He violated you. It was a sick and twisted and gross thing for him to do. It never should have happened. A parent is never supposed to do that to their child.” Emira shook her head, trying to hide her tears.

“Emmy? Has this happened to you? Is that how you knew what I meant?” Amity repeated the actions with her fingers, using the back wall of the shower to prop herself up.

Emira took a deep breath. “Only a few times. It was wrong for him to hurt either of us, just know that, okay?” Amity went quiet but reached a hand up to brush away the tears on Emira’s face.

Soon all the blood and semen was washed away and Emira helped Amity stand, placing the showerhead back up on its mount. She grabbed a bottle of body wash and a soft rag.

“I can still feel his hands on me,” Amity whimpered as Emira poured the soap into the washrag.

“I know Mittens, believe me, I know. This will help.” She was gentle in every action, making sure to not press too hard as she let the soapy rag scrub the brunette’s body. There were bruises on her sides and finger marks on her wrist and Emira had to clench her eyes shut as she wiped down her bottom, the red marks giving evidence to Father doing things to Amity he would never dare to do to Emira.

She made sure to wash everything out extremely thoroughly. She knew the feeling all too well of lingering hands and finding gross substances in places they shouldn’t have been days later.

Amity let Emira wash all the soap off her body, then start cleaning her hair. She had already taken a bath just hours ago, but it felt so nice to have Emmy wash her hair for her, scrubbing away the feeling of her Father’s hands all over her. The shampoo she used smelled like melon and Amity could almost forget about what had happened for a little bit.

But that couldn't last forever, and questions just kept plaguing her young mind. She wanted to know why.

“Why did he do it?” she blurted out, holding onto the railing in the shower while Emira rubbed a body cleanser moisturizer thing into her skin. She didn’t know what it was for, but it felt nice.

Emira was caught off guard by Amity’s question. Stopping her gentle rubbing on Amity’s left leg for a moment.

“I don’t know, Mittens. I wish he did. I wish I knew why anybody does anything.” Emira wished that she was 18. She wished that she was old enough to take her baby sister and get out, away from her over-controlling parents. The parents who decided who they played with. The parents that made them get rid of the friends they liked and replaced them with stuck-ups. The parents who made it so Emira’s only friend was her twin. The Father that raped his daughters and the Mother that turned a blind eye.

“Will he ever stop? Will they ever stop hurting us?” Emira bit her lip.

“I wish I could tell you he will. I wish I could tell you it’s never gonna happen again, but I don’t know.” Emira wished for a lot of things. People thought that she didn’t, that she was a little rich girl with everything she could ever want, but she wasn’t. Kids shouldn’t have to worry about their siblings’ safety. Kids shouldn’t have to worry about whether their little sister was just down the hall and being hurt terribly by the person who was supposed to protect her. But she did. Emira worried and wished that she, as the oldest, could give her family a better life. She wished that when she thought of her family, she didn’t just think of her brother and sister.

Emira blinked away her tears. She wouldn’t cry now, not while Amity needed her most.

Amity didn’t say anything else and just let Emira finish washing her.

Emira let her use her face wash that night, which made Amity giggle as the bubbles glided around her face. It felt nice, and amity couldn’t remember a night where she had ever felt so loved. She also couldn’t remember a night where she had been in so much pure pain. No, it wasn’t just pain, she decided, it was agony. 

Emira helped her out of the shower and wrapped her in the fluffiest towel she owned, drying her off and helping her into her clean, fresh clothes. Emira dried off and changed back into the pajamas she had been wearing before their shower and then gently guided Amity into their bedroom. 

Upon their entry, Ed was waiting on Em’s bed with her crystal ball in his lap, a super fluffy blanket spread out across the queen-sized bed, and a bag of cheddar Hex Mix, Amity’s favorite. Amity rushed towards him, climbing up onto the bed and getting herself settled under the covers.

Emira climbed into bed on the other side of Amity, laying one arm behind her and using the other to fiddle with her crystal ball, flicking through the channels until she found something suitable to watch.

Ed handed Amity the Hex Mix, letting her snack on it while they watched some late-night programming. Both twins kept a protective arm around their little sister, sitting closer to her than they normally would have. Emira occasionally pressed gentle kisses to the top of Amity’s head, Edric repeatedly telling her that he loved her.

Amity cried through most of it, eating a little bit but mostly burying her face into Edric's arm. 

Amity cried herself to sleep after less than half an hour, curling into Ed and dropping the Hex Mix into her lap. Em took it from her, folding the unfinished bag up and setting it on her bedside table. She turned off her crystal ball, setting it back in its place on her nightstand and clapping once to turn out the lights.

They bedded down around their sister, Emira stroking her hair and Edric holding her hand. They made eye contact, at that moment deciding that they weren’t ever going to let anyone hurt Amity again. If they had their way, their Father would never see the light of day from a jail cell again, but for now, their simple promise would have to do.


End file.
